High-electron-mobility transistors (HEMTs), also known as heterostructure FETs (HFETs) or modulation-doped FETs (MODFETs), are field-effect transistors incorporating a junction between two materials with different band gaps (i.e. a heterojunction) as the channel instead of a doped region (as is generally the case for MOSFETs). III-N (tri nitride) devices, such as AlGaN/GaN devices, are one type of HEMT that show very promising performance in high-power and high-frequency applications. III-N devices can be used, for example, in high power-high frequency applications such as emitters for cell phone base stations, Direct Broadcast Satellite (DBS) receivers, electronic warfare systems, etc.
Some aspects of the present disclosure relate to improved passivation techniques for III-N devices.